A Wolf Demon's Wishes
by Tenshiume
Summary: With the lands corrupted in hatred and blood shred, humans mined in the western lands with out knowing of the terrible times, with a demon wolf to be unknown to anyone. When Sesshomaru find her after a terrible accident, what is her true purpose in life.
1. Chapter 1

Waiting for a sign, a sign for relief from the hard men ship that been cowering over the mines that lay to the west of the land of the great dog demon. With his two sons fighting to the east against Naraku, people mine on their land. Only one girl helps with the mining in the land, that one girl get torture though the time, wanting to be free of that man that made her a slave. Kage, the southern mountain tribe chief, had made his sister go to a man that would torture. The man had made a promise that once she is old enough she would be his bride, even though she is a Wolf Demon. For now he was her master. Geisha let her brother, Kage, say he would give her up, even though times were rough at the moment in the south. The northern wolf tribes have been coming down to attack them. Except the prince of the tribe been gathering shikon jewel shards and fighting the demon, that disowns all.  
"Geisha, get up here now! We must get this mining done before dawn."  
Sweat gathered down her face as she climbed the mountain toward the man. His whip was ready for her if she didn't listen. Once she got there, he pointed to a pile of rumble that had fallen earlier that day. A sigh slipped out of her lips as she walked over to it and started to pick at it. She had to used her hands for the picking; no man would let a girl touch a pick axe.  
Geisha kept going at the mining until the warning alarm went off. Turning toward where it was, she saw that a dark cloud was forming over their heads. Her ear wiggle and her nose went to work to scent what was coming their way. Odd, it isn't a storm but a demon. Could it be the demon that belongs to this land? Getting up, she covered her eyes to see the dark cloud; however the man whipped his whip at her, hitting her back and making it bleed. Going back to work, Geisha had silent tears going down her face while she worked. The alarm went off again, this time it stayed. The man turned toward the black cloud that was forming over them to see a little hole swirling in the sky.  
"What in all gods might is that?" His face was distortion with furrow, for he knew this would stop the mining. Geisha stopped anyways no matter what. Getting way from the man, she ran down the hill to get a view from the bottom.  
"Oh my!"  
Swirling down was a man with bones and a blue suit came. Geisha started to go back up the mountain, when she heard men screaming and arrows from all over started shooting at the man with bones. A woman soon went flying by with a feather and took out some fans and swirled them at the men. A twister came towards them and knocked half the men off the Mountain. Geisha just stayed in her area and watched as this happen. Each man went fighting on but died. These are demons alright, but what kind? Jumping to the ground she leaned against the mountain to see what the demons would do.  
The woman one kept flying around in a circle looking for something. The man kept floating in mid air staring at something. Geisha didn't notice that a demon was right in front of her.  
"Well, well, what do we have here?"  
"Huh?" Looking down finally, she saw a child that was pale with white hair, two actually. One was holding a baby as the other held on to a Hal blade. Both were staying at Geisha, but didn't move.  
The woman that was flying around in a circle went flying down and landed by the two pale figures. Speaking to them, she turned to see Geisha. Putting her fans away, the woman turned back to the other two.  
Her eyes are shed with blood for color! Those children look dead! No emotion at all!  
Geisha was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that the man had came down and stood right by her. Staring at her, not making a sound or movement, he stood there. Geisha kept thinking until a little shiver went down her spine.  
"You're a wolf demon, are you not?"  
"Yes, I am." Finally turning toward the man, she shivered in fear. I'm just a little girl, please let me life! She thought to herself.  
"What tribe?"  
"I'm from the tribe of the South. Why do you ask?" Shivers still went down her back as she watched the man walk to the group.  
"I'm just wondering, for whom do you belong to, and why are you here?" He asking so much, what does he want?  
"I was traded to a man that was on the mountain, and I was supposed to marry him, but I do not wish to."  
"I hate to say, he now dead. I had killed all the men on that mountain. Do you know it well?"  
"Maybe, maybe not, who knows if I know it well." Staring at the man that stood in front of her, Geisha started to scoot away from him. The male child walked behind her after a while. Making sure she didn't get away. What is that they want? These mountains belong to some one else, not me. Closing her eyes, she let a sigh slip out of her lips when a breeze enters the atmosphere. She wiggled her wolf ears to open her eyes. Looking straight into the woods, she saw a figure that wore a white kimono and had sliver hair. A moon crescent was on the figures forehead, with some strips on his cheeks.  
"Well, I wasn't suspect you do be back so soon, Lord Sesshomaru."  
That is Lord Sesshomaru!? He looks so calm at ease, and I thought that Dog demons were weary and frightful.  
"Naraku, what have you done to those men that were placed in the mountains?"  
"I killed them of course, how else would I be just standing around."  
Geisha kept staring at Sesshomaru as he started walking past the woman, the girl, and the baby. The boy stayed right behind her. Sesshomaru didn't even notice that Naraku was speaking with Geisha. He just stepped in her way, to face Naraku.  
"You know the penalty for entering my domain. Leave now and you won't get hurt."  
Naraku laughed, and turned toward the woman. Motion his hand, she nodded and lifted off on her feather with the girl and the baby. As she started to lift off, the boy jumped into the feather. Naraku soon started to float into midair and disappeared. Sesshomaru stood there staring into the sky where Naraku had disappeared. Geisha thought it was a good idea to head back to where she belonged.  
Starting to the south, Geisha was stopped by Sesshomaru. Some how he had became in front of her in a second. His eyes were digging into her thoughts as they stared. "You're from the wolf tribe of the south, are you not?"  
"Yes..."  
"I wouldn't go down there, for they all died. Naraku had killed them for a piece of the Shikon Shard."  
That thing...as I suspected he knows of it, but still I don't understand.  
"I must, for it is my homeland, and I have no other place to go." Turning toward the forest, Geisha started again, however Sesshomaru stepped into her way again. She side past him, he moved in front of her once more.  
"Is there a reason you step in my way, sir?" Geisha looked Sesshomaru straight into his eyes.  
"I will not allow you to escape this land, now that you are on it." Sesshomaru stared straight back.  
A growl started to slip out of her lips, but she was smack in the back. Falling to the ground, she turned to see a small imp behind her. Glaring her eyes at him, she started to growl once more. Soon a little girl came walking with a two headed dragon. Geisha stopped growling and looked at the little girl. She stood up and kept staring at the girl. Is this girl with Lord Sesshomaru?  
Confused, she went over to a boulder and sat. Looking at the little girl still, Geisha went into though. Why does he have a human? They are such horrible creatures…how can he handle a little one? Still looking at the girl and than she got bonged on the head.  
"Ow…ya' know, that hurt." She turned to see the imp with his staff. She glared at him, with her dark purple eyes gazing into his yellow.  
"I would like you to stop glaring at me." The Imp looked at her but then turned away.  
Sesshomaru stood there as the three got acquainted with each other, even though the little girl didn't speak, Geisha kept getting acquainted.  
This girl…she is part of the wolf tribe…but I do not know if I can trust her.  
A slight breeze blew and Sesshomaru saw that the girl was hiding something from him. On her next was a mark…a mark of the South Star, a star that never seen in the sky. It was a rare mark to be place on such a creature. How can such a girl, especially from the wolf tribes, have a mark such of that? It signifies great power with in the owner of the mark. Walking over, he grabbed her neck to get a better look.  
"Hey!" Geisha struggled on how he grabbed her neck.  
"This mark…have you had it since birth?" Sesshomaru asked still staring at the mark.  
"Yeah, get off me now!" She said annoyed.  
Sesshomaru let go of her neck and patiently waited for her to get the feeling back. When she did, she once more brought her piercing dark purples into a glare. Getting up, she turned to go north.  
"I will go north then; I will find someone to take me in." She seemed a bit tactic with it.  
"I wouldn't do that neither." Sesshomaru finally turned to her, his eyes filled with concern. I can't just let her go into a dangerous zone; she seems to be willing to live. "You may join me."  
Stopping in her steps, she stood there, looking at the ground. Her eyes flicker for a sec than became wide. Turning her shoulder, she spoke softly, no one could speak. A simple word came out…the imp and the girl…they tried to listen, but couldn't…only Sesshomaru could.  
"You dare…take me in, after how I treated you?" The whisper became into the wind and blew toward Sesshomaru's ears. He nodded and looked at her with sincere eyes, never wanting to let go. Her posture was something. She stood as if she was a dog demon, not a wolf demon. He could feel her heart as a dog demon…not a wolf. Is she really a wolf demon? Thought would flow through his head at the thought.  
When she saw Sesshomaru standing there, she almost went into tears. The sight of him made her think of her father, a great leader of the Southern Wolves. Sesshomaru remind her so much of him. Walking over to him slowly, she slumped as she walked. Her dark purple eyes became light purple, her eyes shined. She kept going towards him until she was straight in front of him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she cries silent. Sesshomaru stood there peacefully, not a care in the world. Is this how my life supposes to turn out, harmful but safe at the same time? Is this what was suppose to happen to me? Is this my fate? Falling silent, nothing in the world would break such a bond that was to happen…a bond that was suppose to be connected long ago…a bond between a family that was unknown to anyone… 


	2. Chapter 2

In the distance you can see flowers blooming where a tribe once stood. Hills of burials where lay on the middle, centering a huge hill. Walking over to the graves of her comrades, Geisha said a pray to let them rest in peace. Trying to figure out which one is her parents' grave, she circled the great lot that stood before her. The hill that stood in the middle must had been the great chief, or her brother, Kage. Who would have buried them?  
Sesshomaru stood out of the way for her to investigate what happen to her tribe. Almost into tears, Geisha stood behind the hill, out of Sesshomaru's sight. Bringing her hands up to her face, she cried softly to herself, she didn't notice that someone stood before her.  
"Well, what do you know; there is one left from this tribe." A man with furs as his clothing stood before her. Looking at him, she found it was Kouga, the Wolf Prince of the Northern Mountains. "What is that you want, Kouga?" She snapped at him.  
"Oh, nothing much, I'm just seeing if there was any one left from this pathetic tribe." Kouga laughed a loud, so Sesshomaru can hear.  
Growling at Kouga, Geisha stood up to him. Her eyes covered in hatred at the sight of him. The anger that boiled in her was soon release from her fist. Kouga didn't notice that her fist where shaking until it was too late. A fist had gone to his gut, with a mighty surge going through it. Falling to the ground, Kouga got up and tired to run, but Geisha grabbed him in the nick of time. Throwing him onto the Hill that stood before them; she grabbed his neck.  
"Never, ever, say my tribe was pathetic. I may have lost some of them…with your idiot tribe when they went to fight that…person at the palace." She glared into Kouga's eyes. He stared back, with nothing to be concern.  
"You are just a little girl, how can you have such power? You bring thoughts of my friend, Ayame. She was exactly like you; however, she never dared to try to hurt me. I'm her fiancé." Kouga had a hard time laughing this time. He throat was getting chocked by Geisha's pressure hand; her grip kept getting tighter ever time he tried to talk. Kouga thought to him self; _I'm good as died if she keeps this up._  
Sesshomaru came around the hill to see that Geisha was about to kill Kouga. Commanding her off, she wondered to him, in a bit of ashamed of what she did. Kouga got up and took off before even saying goodbye.  
"Was that necessary?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"What?" Geisha whispered.  
"To attack the prince of the Northern tribe?" Sesshomaru stated.  
Geisha didn't look up, didn't speak, or didn't breathe. She stood there looking at the ground with out moving. The little girl, named Rin, came to Geisha and placed a hand on hers. Geisha finally moved see the little girl's eye full of concern. Smiling, Geisha looked up at Sesshomaru.  
"No, it wasn't necessary, but he disowned my people. I couldn't let him do that." Geisha said.  
Sesshomaru looked at her with a relief look. The imp, named Jaken, soon came up and called out to Sesshomaru.  
"My Lord, we best be going. I believe that Kouga figure will send us to the right place we want to go." Jaken looked a bit impatient at the thought._ What is his deal, where is Sesshomaru bringing us?_ Being shove Geisha was to walk beside Sesshomaru for the rest of the day. Rin rode Ah-Uh behind them, with Jaken leading the two headed dragon. As the walked, Geisha seemed to quiet even more than before. Sesshomaru kept to himself about it, until they reached his brother…InuYasha.  
"Well, isn't it Sesshomaru. I thought you went to the west land for a while?" InuYasha glared at his brother.   
"I did, to find out that Naraku had hit that place and kills the men that where working in the mountains." Sesshomaru just did the same as InuYasha.  
Geisha stood there paralyzed what she saw behind InuYasha, two girls, a fox-demon, a two tail feline-demon, and a Man were all there. _Are demons now combining their powers with humans? I just don't understand…while young…humans never wanted to help demons._ In the same pose, InuYasha looked at Geisha, for who was still shocked, and asked her a question. She didn't speak; she didn't even hear the question.  
"You girl, I asked you a question!" InuYasha gazed bored onto her figure. A shiver slipped down her spin as the wind started to pick up. Her hair blew and showed the star that Sesshomaru interrogated her on. InuYasha saw it, but became confused at it.  
_Oh no, they have seen my mark! I must tell Sesshomaru!_ Finally moving, she started to tug on Sesshomaru Kimono. He looked down and her eyes where covered in panic. Grabbing her, he threw her with Rin on Ah-Uh. Commanding Jaken to get on, he obeyed and they flew to the sky.  
"What was that all about?" The man behind InuYasha asked.  
"I don't know, but there was a mark on the girl's neck. It looked like a star. What is she?" InuYasha went into thought.  
"Miroku, just leave InuYasha to thought, for now we must keep going." One of the two girls spoke now.  
"I know Sango, but I also saw the star, and it seems that InuYasha's brother is trying to hide it. What for though."  
"Kagome…do you know of anything about a star being behind someone's neck?" Sango asked the girl next her.  
"A little, supposedly, it is the mark of great power of a goddess, usually only in humans. It was never to be place on a demon. I'm surprise that girl…she looks like a demon…has the star. It called the Mark of the Southern Star." Kagome stated.  
"Mark of the Southern Star?" All three that thought.  
"Yeah, well let's see here…in myths that I was told, the Southern Star never showed it self until the greatest beast a rise to this world. The Southern Star finally showed for great mortal is to happen. Everyone thought there was only a Northern Star to help in directions, but the Southern Star is different. As I said, it was to warn people that great mortal was to happen, great chaos. Only the one that bares the Southern Star behind their neck is to defeat such mortality. That was supposedly said in the Legends and Myths."  
The lot looked at Kagome in silence, but soon looked up at the sky to see were Sesshomaru and the girl disappeared, all of them knowing that something was sure to happen between that girl…

They were far off from InuYasha and them, and Sesshomaru landed near a field of wheat. Geisha jumped off Ah-uh and looked around, she was slightly confused where they were off for she was dozing off occasionally. Rin was having fun with the wolf's hair and had it braided as she was dazing off. However, when they landed Geisha fell of Ah-uh, but now she was fully awake.  
"Where are we, Lord Sesshomaru?" The girl walked over to him and notice where they were. A great battle between the dog demons and panther; her father had seen this place. Her father told her many stories of such a place. She looked over to Sesshomaru in a wonder what could this mean.  
"This once was a great place, until the panther tribe came and tried to destroy it. It has been 50 years since this land had life on it, but it seems now…that it is coming back…slowly though." He pointed toward one area and Geisha appeared at it. She placed a hand on it and felt the pain the land was having. Stiffening, the girl looked at Sesshomaru but soon at the dust that roamed over the land._ How can such a place become like this? Why must things happen like this…?_  
She walked around looking at the area and let the breeze press against her as she had her eyes closed. Visions of the terrible battle came to her eyes as the Star on her back began to lightly glow. Sesshomaru would just stand there and examine as it glowed. His heart leaped for he knew that he had gathered the right person, but did he know that Geisha was a wolf demon, that was the part that bothered him the most. Looking toward the girl's precious body, he could tell that she was not even strong.  
"Geisha…lets get going." Sesshomaru began to walk away as Geisha took a hold of Ah-Uh. Jaken had laid down on the two headed dragon to rest. Rin was laying along side him while Geisha lead the way. She wouldn't speak or move as she continued to walk forward behind Sesshomaru. She would only glimpse of the man's eyes, but would only get some information of what he was thinking. Sneezing lightly, Geisha would turn her eyes toward the sky.  
_Father, what is my true destination? Why am I to do since you are gone…I wish to have answers…answers that will help me understand what the meaning of my life is about._  
Walking along side with Lord Sesshomaru, the girl would soon figure out the truth, but will she like the true, or will she have to suffer the pain that was meant to be caused on her…


End file.
